


Unexpected

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masonham, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to visit Mason after he has Margot operated on.<br/>Starts off as their scene together in Ko No Mono went then takes a TOTALLY different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts).



> Haven't written anything like this before! I'm kinda known for writing 'sexy fluff' and very romanticised smut, so this is a departure for me. There is no romance or fluff here. I almost didn't post it but had some encouragement (as usual) from the lovely Miryam who read it for me first :) She came up with the ship name we've been using (Masonham) because it didn't have one yet, and the idea to write a fic. I know this isn't what she had in mind though! But I don't think I could write Mason any other way than twisted and horrible.  
> (I did put in some good stuff about Mason's lips though Miryam ;) )

Will took in his surroundings. The loud incessant music. The armchair that Mason Verger was getting up from. The pig pen that he knew was below them.  
"You must be the 'babydaddy'. Excuse me if I don't offer you a cigar."

Will punched him, making his nose bleed profusely. A sudden burst of anger, controlled and focused. Mason wiped the blood across his face, after licking some off his gloved fingers. He laughed mirthlessly. "I'm gonna feed you to my pigs."  
Will rushed forward, lifted him and held him over the pig pen below. He felt something against his crotch. To his horror and surprise he realised Mason was getting hard.  
"Are you enjoying this?!"

Mason's eyes danced with a sinister light. "Maybe. A little." He laughed maniacally.  
Mason liked to hurt people, liked to watch them get hurt under his direction. It gave him a rush, even turned him on a bit. But getting hurt himself, being dominated, felt just as good but in a different way.  
"You know I usually have to pay a very 'nice' lady to do this kind of thing to me....but you're giving it away for free Mr Graham. Just like my sister."  
Will punched him again. 

"What is it with you and her anyway? I don't see the attraction."

"Are you jealous Mason?"

"Would you like me to be?"

Will didn't answer. Instead he dragged Mason back from the edge roughly, let go of him and stepped back. 

"On your knees." Will unzipped his pants. 

"Are you going to teach me a lesson, Special Agent Graham?" Mason smirked. 

"I'm going to teach you some manners." He grabbed the back of Mason's neck, pulling his hair. "Treat me nicely and I won't come back tonight and feed you to your precious pigs." He undid the button on his pants and let them fall to the floor. "Can you do that Mason? Can you treat me nicely? Show a little respect?"  
Mason nodded, dropping to his knees.  
"Put your lips on me. Show me how nice you can be."

Mason bent forward, skimmed his full lips across the length of Will's erection, making him shudder under the sensation. He put his tongue out, running it along underneath at the same time, lips and tongue working in unison to create the desired effect: showing how nice he could be.  
Will closed his eyes, leaned his head back, trying not to moan. Damn Mason was good at this. His mouth felt incredible on Will's taut skin. He was enjoying this too much and it felt wrong. He could tell that Mason was too and that felt even more wrong to Will. Mason reached down to stroke himself through his pants. Will could see he was even harder now, practically breaking free from the fabric that restrained him.

"Stop." Will said loudly, pulling away from him and starting to pull his pants back up. 

Mason didn't want to stop now. "Please Papa I..." Mason froze, realising what he'd said. 

Will raised his eyebrows. This guy had more issues than he thought. He hesitated for a moment then let go of his pants again and leaned down to speak close to Mason's face.  
"Papa says you're not allowed. " 

Mason's eyes widened at Will's use of the word.

"Good boys don't touch themselves. And I thought you were going to show me how well you can behave."

Mason nodded. "Yes Papa." 

Will grabbed him again, shoving his erection into Mason's mouth as he struggled against him for a few moments , choking on Will's rock hard flesh, then conceded defeat. This was one fight he was happy to lose.  
He held onto Will's hips, sucking harder. Opening his mouth wider, he moved his hands around to Will's ass, stroking it with leather gloved fingers.  
Will threw his head back, pulling on Mason's hair again. Damn he was really good at this, he even had a technique, Will thought to himself. He started to let go. The mix of sensations, the stroking and sucking, the pressure of Mason's hands on him, were pushing him over the edge. He gasped, coming in Mason's mouth, hot, insistent and vitriolic. He hoped to leave a bitter taste on the sick bastard's palate.  
Mason spluttered slightly, swallowing hard, not looking at Will. He came in his expensive pants, leaving a large wet stain on the fabric. He wiped his mouth with his bloodied sleeve as Will pulled his pants up and fastened them.

"Are you going to tell Margot?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Will started to walk away. "And neither are you. Unless you want to end up as pig feed."

He kept walking , out of the barn not looking back, leaving Mason on the ground with a twisted smile on his face.


End file.
